CrossScared
CrossScared is a new massive crossover. Series *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD (devolved) *Kurt 10 *Fred 40 *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Stan 14 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *Ben 10: Omnifinity *Ben 10: Ultimate Powered (newly, another powered) *Ben 10: Powered Force (evolved) *Ben 10: Alien Unleashed (devolved) *Simien 10 *Question For Ben 10 *Sem 2.10 *Ben 10: Multi Trixes Villains *Evil Phoenix *Simien (under Phoenix's control, now Evil works) *Zyrokks (turned into Ultimate Zyrokks in powerful, in off-screen) *All Villains Plot Note: Everyone can edit the plot. Just make sure it fits the plot. Things that don't fit will be edited to fit. Opening Simien has monkey, in a jumping into Evil Phoenix. Evil Phoenix: Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Simien: It possible, we cannot anything. (his punched at down, and unconscious to turned into Evil form) Evil Phoenix: Yes! (to gived the Ultramatrix to Evil Simien) On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! Ben (BTUAE): Not again. This is the third time they do it. Rex Salazar (Heroes United): Are you sure, people. Ben (Heroes United): Rex, we cannot told me. Fred: Ben? His teleported into ELITE Absorb Legendary. Azmuth: ELITE Absorb appears. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Well, it does get a bit boring fighting the villains we always fight. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Apprently. Ben (BTO): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Ic. Ic: Umm... Azmuth? Can Zynon and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Ic: I nope so. The big war attack Is a walked on a Evil Simien attacks. Ben (Heroes United): It works. Evil Simien: We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. It Both Bens can defeated now! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5/Extreme 1.5 his flew down, his opening a door and close the door, his stopping Ben (BTUAM) and Ben (BTMT). Ben (BTUAM) and Ben (BTMT): Stop that, Simien! Kurt: Ben? Ben (Alien Unleashed): What? Ben (Powered Force): Nope? Stan: Stop guys! Brian: No. Stan: Baon. Ben (Heroes United): It still possible. (transformed) Rath! Stan: (transforming) The Ultimate Alien! Ben (Alien Unleashed): (transformed) Technoshock! (evolved in dramatic mode) Ultimate Technoshock! Kurt: (transformed) Cannongrade! Ben (Powered Force): (transformed) Lodestar! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Cool! Ben (BTUAM/BTUAE): (transformed) Chromastone! Diamondhead! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): When, we cannot possbily. Ben (BTMT/BTO): (transformed) Swampfire! Shadow Hand! Brian: (transformed) Echo Echo! Evil Simien: These all aliens! Fred: (transformed) Gasket! Evil Simien: Is possiblie! (transformation of Evil Alpha formerly in Eyesight, in roars) Ultimate Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): (using in Blue Flare with a Evil Alpha Eyesight but invulneable away) Evil Alpha Eyesight (Alpha's voice): I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Gasket: (to shot metal gas at the Evil Alpha Eyesight) Evil Alpha Eyesight (Alpha's voice): That didn't even hurt. Ultimate Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): (using in Blue Flare with a Evil Alpha Eyesight can dialed it scanned from Technoshock) No! Evil Alpha Eyesight (Alpha's voice): Ha, we still scanned. Ben (BTUAE) as Diamondhead towards in Eyesight but using in Generator Rex, but still at down, Diamondhead cannot to thing Ultimate Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): RETREAT! (faints) Evil Alpha Eyesight (Alpha's voice): It got this! (shot energy beam at the Ultimate Technoshock and detransformed with a dramatic mode, and got together) Gasket: Ben! (his shot energy at Gasket and detransformed) His shot energy blast at All aliens and detransformed form, except detransformed. Evil Phoenix: Yes! (teleported into Evil Simien) Now to take all. (removed the trixes, and turned into Alphamatrix to into powerful) Now to prison. Perodua Myvi SE/Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Stop! (teleported back to Galvan Prime) Evil Phoenix: It possible. Galvan Prime (again) After it happened several times to ''ELITE Legendary, ELITE Legendary ''was teleported to Galvan Prime '' Perodua Myvi SE/Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Azmuth! Azmuth: Myvi! You can idiot, we stalling. Galvan! All Galvan: Yes! (Perodua Myvi SE/Extreme 1.5 standed work, and created with a Sentinel Prime. Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb): I'm armor and ready. Perodua Myvi SE/Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Mmm. Azmuth: Okay, using voice. (winks, teleported away) Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb, Azmuth's voice): Azmuth, where i am? All Galvan: (his a take on sword and shields away) Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb, Azmuth's voice): Thanks you. Perodua Myvi SE/Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): That's must to destroy the Ultimate Phoenix! Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb, Azmuth's voice): These can to powerful, to so The Sentinel? Perodua Myvi SE/Extreme 1.5 (ELITE Absorb): Come on! His all teleported... In the Castle His in coming in a Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Powered Force) to portal into ELITE Legendary. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Powered Force): Sentinel? Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb, Azmuth's voice): Sentinel Prime. And these Azmuth's voice. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Powered Force): Azmuth, greatest. His get out all heroes. Ben (BTO): EVERYTIME! (fainted) Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb, Azmuth's voice): It still possible. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Powered Force): No way. Explosion, at the Alpha Ultimate Phoenix. Alpha Ultimate Phoenix: I am Ultimate powerful of Core! Fred: (jumping in a Sentinel Prime) Stop now, we can destroy Castle! Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb, Azmuth's voice): Lossing. All heroes turned into All aliens. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Powered Force): Go now. All aliens: Aliens, i'm ready. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Powered Force): Go! Evil Alpha Phoenix: It still together all aliens. Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): It shalled other on the. Sentinel Prime (ELITE Absorb, Azmuth's voice): (using a sword) I'm ready. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Powered Force): Why? Evil Alpha Phoenix: (shot a wind at the Sentinel Prime and the team is a all force-fields) What! His Heroes United crosstime, we Rex and Alpha coming. Rex: I am a still worked, can only Alpha-Omega. Evil Alpha Phoenix: WEAKLINGS!!! (freezes Diamondhead and NRG) Alpha-Omega: The begining. ''To be completed... Category:Crossover Category:Crossover episode Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover series